The River's Source
Story When you reached the Bandit camp in the last area, they mentioned that the Princess was with "the other group" across the Narrow Sea. When you asked the people at the Desert Ranch how to get to the Narrow Sea, they said, "The road from the Bandit Camp will lead you to it eventually. Maybe you can help us out with something else on your way... that road leads past a deep spring in the desert called the Source. The Source is, well... it's the source of all the water in the creek that passes our ranch. It has been dry for weeks! If you can find out why, and fix it, we'd be in your debt!". Quests |name2=Railroads for Roger |type2=child |desc2=Collect 40 Railroad Ties for Roger. You can find Railroad Ties in the bushes all throughout the River's Source. |task2=Find Forty Railroad Ties |reward2= |name3=2. Desert Flowers for a Dusty Rosa |type3=child |desc3=Collect 40 Desert Flowers for Rosa. You can find Desert Flowers in the bushes all throughout the River's Source. |task3=Find Forty Desert Flowers |reward3= |name4=3. Derricks for Derrick |type4=child |desc4=Collect 40 Oil Derrick Tools for Derrick. You can find the Tools in the bushes all throughout the River's Source. |task4=Find Forty Derrick Tools |reward4= |name5=4. Dung for Darcie |type5=child |desc5=Collect 40 Sand Worm Dung for Darcie. You can find Sand Worm Dung in the bushes all throughout the River's Source. |task5=Find Forty Sand Worm Dung |reward5= |name6=5. Beans for Bobby |type6=child |desc6=Collect 40 Cans of Baked Beans for Bobby. You can find Cans of Baked Beans in the bushes all throughout the River's Source. |task6=Find Forty Cans of Baked Beans |reward6= |name7=Celebrating Freedom* |type7=main |desc7=Collect 40 Bottles of Champagne from bushes in the River's Source and bring them to Candice to celebrate her release from the puzzle. |task7=Find Forty Bottles of Champagne |reward7= }} * You don't need to complete '''Celebrating Freedom' to exit the region'' Puzzles Puzzle09-1-1.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 1:' 30 Unlocks Quest - Desert Flowers for a Dusty Rosa, Barrier to Field 2. Puzzle09-1-2.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle09-1-3.png|'Field 1, Puzzle 3:' 30 Puzzle09-2-1.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 1:' 30 Unlocks Quest - Celebrating Freedom Puzzle09-2-2.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 2:' 30 250 4 Shematic Schematic Puzzle09-2-3.png|'Field 2, Puzzle 3:' 30 Unlocks Field 3, Quest - Derricks for Derrick Puzzle09-3-1.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 1:' 30 Barrier to Field 4 and Quest - Dung for Darcie Puzzle09-3-2.png|'Field 3, Puzzle 2:' 30 Puzzle09-3-3.jpg|'Field 3, Puzzle 3:' 30 250 4 Puzzle09-4-1.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 1:' 30 Unlocks Shortcut Puzzle09-4-2.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 2:' 30 Unlocks Field 5 Puzzle09-4-3.jpg|'Field 4, Puzzle 3:' 30 Puzzle09-5-1.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 1:' 30 Unlocks Quest - Beans for Bobby Puzzle09-5-2.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 2:' 30 2 2 2 2 2 Puzzle09-5-3.jpg|'Field 5, Puzzle 3:' 30 Trinkets , 5 , 9 , 2 Combinable - Golden Plate }} , 5 , 9 , 2 Combinable - Golden Plate }} , 5 , 9 , 2 Combinable - Dusty Padlock }} , 1 }} Gear Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area (click the image above to get a bigger picture) The entrance is located at the southwest corner of the zone and you must complete the second field to be able to access the area. You need to climb the sandy plateau to the south of the second field (there's a ledge that looks like it's blocked by cacti, but it isn't.) You '''MAY' need to enable Full-screen mode to be able to access the barbed wire "gate" (the Friends toolbar at the bottom of the page blocks it in normal view.) The puzzle has 49 puzzle . After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the Schematic. Category:Areas